


Left Behind

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Completed, M/M, Oneshot, Questioning, Shounen-ai, Snow, Snow Day, muffler
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Apa aku hidup di duniamu, Ea?”</p>
<p>Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab. Menggantung di udara, terlupakan, bahkan hingga malam itu tiba: malam saat Landkarte mengkhianati mereka semua.--untuk 'Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Sejak pertama terbit sampai tamat, 07-Ghost tetap bukan punya saya. Saya cuma penulis iseng yang hobi bikin fanfic dari dua karakter sampingannya saja, demi hiburan semata. OwO)/

Hari itu, ia berjalan sendiri di jalanan luar Gereja Barsburg. Beda dengan orang kebanyakan, ia tidak memakai baju tebal atau berlapis-lapis yang heboh. Hanya jubah hitam yang biasanya serta syal putih yang setia; dua atribut yang selalu ia kenakan tiap tidak bertugas keluar gereja (baca: menginfiltrasi militer). Sepatu botnya meninggalkan jejak, mengarah ke gerbang gereja Barsburg yang masih jauh jaraknya.

 

Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Para penjual sibuk mengemasi dagangan karena hari sudah malam. Mereka yang kebetulan lewat pun tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya. Bukan karena ia tidak terlihat; bayangannya masih ada. Mereka hanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Yang baru pulang kerja bergegas ke rumah karena ada yang menunggu, yang tidak punya rumah hanya duduk diam dengan mata terpejam dan mulut menyenandungkan lagu pilu.

 

Dan ia…

 

Apa sih, yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya sendiri lupa pada tujuannya keluar dari wilayah gereja?

 

Mata _amethyst_ -nya melirik tas coklat berisi syal biru muda di tangan kanan. _Oh, ya. Untuk membelikan si bodoh itu syal._

 

‘Si Bodoh’ siapa?

 

Si empunya rambut coklat tua mendengus. Pertanyaan yang satu itu tidak perlu dijawab. Hanya ada satu ‘Si Bodoh’ yang selalu menempel padanya, tak peduli di mana pun ia berada (kalau di kamar mandi itu lain hal ya). Coret Zehel dari daftar, karena sosok _oyaji_ gahar itu tidak punya kemampuan teleportasi yang sering mengagetkan rekan-rekannya.

 

Perjalanan pulang dari pasar masih panjang, namun bulan sudah mengambil tahta mentari di langit sana. Sepertinya tadi ia terlalu lama memilih-milih syal yang cocok untuk rekannya…

 

_Apapun itu._

 

Dalam diam, Ea melangkah pulang. Berjalan di tepian dengan mulut terbungkam, lalu berhenti sejenak tepat di depan Pak Tua yang duduk di bawah pohon dengan mata terpejam. Masih bernapas, tetapi ia sangat kedinginan. Tidak punya uang untuk membeli baju hangat, hanya ditemani seekor anjing setia yang diam kelaparan.

 

Melihat mereka, ia balik badan dan ambil langkah panjang menuju gerai makanan yang hampir tutup. Si Penjual agak kaget mendengar pesanannya, tetapi tetap dituruti juga. Dengan dua bungkus makanan hangat di tangan, ia kembali ke tempat si Pak Tua berada—setelah membayar dengan uangnya yang tersisa, tentu saja.

 

**.**

 

Si Pak Tua yang nyaris tertidur membuka mata saat mencium bau wangi roti daging.

 

Tepat di hadapannya, ada sebuah tas tergeletak; berisi dua bungkus makanan dan…

 

“Syal biru muda?”

 

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, matanya menangkap sosok berjubah hitam, bersepatu bot coklat, dan bersyal putih yang berada agak jauh darinya. Sosok itu berjalan santai. Gerbang masuk Gereja Barsburg tujuannya. Awalnya, ia berjalan seorang diri—namun, setelah ia membaur di keramaian, ada sosok lainnya. Muncul tiba-tiba tepat di sebelah si Jubah Hitam, menengok ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah dan gelak tawa.

 

Pak Tua menggosok matanya, berusaha memastikan penglihatannya barusan benar adanya.

 

**.**

 

“Kau tidak jadi membelikanku syal?”

 

“Tidak.”

 

“Lalu kenapa pulang malam?”

 

“…tersesat.” Dusta, tentu saja, tetapi si Bodoh ini tidak perlu tahu kenyataannya. Tidak dengan senyuman geli di wajah dan mata hijau sipit bersinar jahil. “Oh, tersesat…” ucap si Roh Yang Memadamkan sambil menganggukkan kepala. Ia pura-pura berpikir, memasang pose detektif yang sedang memecahkan kasus sulit. “Tapi kenapa tadi aku lihat kamu jalan pulang sambil bawa tas hasil belanjaan, ya~?”

 

Ea memberinya tatapan tajam.

 

Landkarte tertawa lepas.

 

Ea memalingkan wajah kesal, memperlebar langkahnya agar cepat sampai ke tujuan.

 

“Ea, tungguin bentar, dong! Aku kedinginan, nih!”

 

“Bohong,” desis Ea pelan. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa merasakan dingin. Mereka berdua ‘kan hanya roh yang memakai tubuh sebelum mereka mati. Masih punya perasaan dan akal, memang, tetapi merasakan dinginnya suhu udara? Itu tentu saja bohong belaka.

 

“Ea~!”

 

Yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Ia lanjut berjalan ke arah gerbang—

 

\--setidaknya, sampai ia sadar Landkarte masih diam di tempat. Tangan si empunya poni panjang asimetris itu tersilang di depan dada. Orangnya sendiri malah duduk bersila di atas salju, pipi digembungkan tanda merajuk.

 

Ea menghela napas panjang. Telapak tangan bertemu dahi sejenak, sebelum turun ke posisi semula dan kaki melangkah menuju tempat si Bodoh itu berada. “Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, bangun. Kupinjamkan syalku. Relikt bisa marah kalau kita pulang lebih telat dari ini,” ucapnya menyerah, kalah. Ditariknya tangan Landkarte yang kembali tersenyum geli.

 

“Ea baik deh—eh, kenapa kamu ngelepas syalmu?” Mata hijau Landkarte membelalak lebar saat melihat syal itu lepas dari tempatnya berada. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi saat tangan dengan simbol ‘Ea’ itu melingkarkan syal tersebut ke lehernya. _Ini Ea baru saja gegar otak atau apa?_

 

“Dingin, ‘kan?” Landkarte mengerjap cepat, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

 

Ea. Syal putih kesayangannya. Ea. Syal putih kesayangannya. Ea. Syal putih kesayangan—

 

\--padahal yang punya sendiri juga tampak… kedinginan.

 

Lebih darinya.

 

Segera saja, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Disusulnya Ea secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya. Saat ia sudah sejajar dengan si Roh Yang Membangkitkan, ia menggenggam erat tangan yang tadi melingkarkan syal itu ke lehernya.

 

Ea berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya heran. Belum sempat ia buka mulut, Landkarte sudah melingkarkan ujung lain syal itu ke sekitar lehernya. Dengan cengiran lebar di wajah, yang jelas. “Lebih hangat kalau seperti ini, ‘kan~?”

 

“…”

 

“Ea~?”

 

“…berapa umurmu sekarang, Landkarte?”

 

“E-eh—?”

 

“Tingkahmu seperti anak-anak saja. Apa kau tidak kepikiran salah satu dari kita bisa tercekik kalau ada yang berjalan duluan?”

 

Mata hijau berkedip tanpa dosa. “Kalau kita menyamakan langkah, itu bukan masalah, ‘kan?”

 

Sekali lagi, telapak tangan dengan simbol ‘Ea’ di punggungnya bertemu dengan dahi si empunya. Pasrah ia, menghadapi ‘kepolosan’ Landkarte yang menyamai anak-anak di gereja.

 

Untungnya, saat itu malam.

 

Untungnya, penerangan di jalan itu minimalis.

 

Untungnya lagi, Landkarte bukan seekor kucing yang bisa melihat jelas dalam gelap.

 

Alasannya?

 

“—Ea demam?”

 

Oh, lupakan saja yang barusan. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mereka bisa melewati gerbang gereja yang sudah tertutup rapat dan sampai ke kamar masing-masing dengan selamat tanpa kena omelan dari Ghost lainnya. Kemampuan Landkarte yang hanya bisa teleportasi ke tempat tujuan yang diketahui nomor jiwanya tidak membantu di saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak sama sekali.

 

“Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa yang sudah mati kena demam?”

 

Cengiran kekanakan Landkarte mengecil, bertransformasi jadi senyuman hangat yang terkesan dewasa. “Tapi di duniaku, Ea _hidup_ , kok.”

 

“...”

 

“Apa aku hidup di duniamu, Ea?”

 

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab. Menggantung di udara, terlupakan, bahkan hingga malam itu tiba: malam saat Landkarte mengkhianati mereka semua.

 

**.**

**.**


End file.
